


The Search For Paradise - Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Castiel and Dean are progressing in their relationship, but trouble in the form of Sam and Crowley looms on the horizon. Everything is going to be fine though. Because of Bobby. Like usual.This is a continuation of last years story. It has Dean and Castiel exploring their new relationship and life. Dean is ace specifically and it is implied that Castiel is as well, though never outright mentioned.





	The Search For Paradise - Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Supernatural Asexual mini Bang story, The Search for Paradise, by author HiddenViolet. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
